This invention relates generally to brushes such as paint brushes and methods for their manufacture.
Paint brushes which can hold relatively large amounts of paint, varnish, or other coating liquid without dripping are desirable since a painter would not have to place such a brush into the coating liquid as often as he would have to with the same size brush which held comparatively smaller amounts of coating liquid. The amount of coating liquid that can be retained by a paint brush is dependent upon the size, number and location of the passages or spaces within the fibers of the brush.
It is also advantageous to manufacture a paint brush such that the means for fastening the brush fibers within the brush handle are included within and form a unitary construction with the brush handle.